


the real show

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Quickies, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Aziraphale hears the bell above the door ding, and he knows exactly who it is.





	the real show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvldegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvldegg/gifts).



Aziraphale hears the bell above the door ding, and he knows exactly who it is. 

He glances from his book (which he hasn’t been reading, not properly) to the clock, which tells him it’s a little past two-thirty in the morning. He goes back to reading— or rather, pretending to read— just in time for Crowley to appear in the doorway of the back room. 

He’s all dressed up, like he usually is when he participates in the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and he looks as though he had been sweating profusely up until very recently. Aziraphale looks at him over the top of his book, his eyebrows raised. Crowley stares back at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“You’re out late,” Aziraphale comments casually. Then, “You look nice.”

He does, oddly enough. Not nice in his usual way, but nice in a very eccentric way. He’s traded in well fitting suits and designer sunglasses for fishnet stockings and smudged eyeliner, at least for the evening. Aziraphale supposes the other actors assume he’s wearing contacts.

Crowley strides forward, and in a very short amount of time is standing right in front of Aziraphale’s chair. He pulls him up into a fervent kiss, in the process forcing Aziraphale to drop his book; he finds he doesn’t mind much, instead opting to return the kiss with a matching intensity.

Crowley breaks it and growls into his mouth, “May I fuck you?”

“Please,” Aziraphale breathes, “have your way with me.”

Crowley is very impatient, but not so impatient that he can’t drag Aziraphale upstairs to his flat the old fashioned way. He tugs on his wrist roughly, leading him up the stairs, pinning him to the wall at the top to kiss him until he feels like he can’t breathe, before pushing him into the bedroom.

Crowley’s dwindling patience wears thin rather quickly, seeing as how Aziraphale finds himself naked almost as soon as he’s pushed onto the bed. Crowley is in a similar state, grabbing his hips and shoving him down onto the mattress roughly. He opts for another miracle, and just as soon as Aziraphale registers the feeling of him grinding his cock against his arse, Crowley is sinking into him. 

Crowley hisses, his eyes rolling back in his head as he buries himself to the hilt. He doesn’t hesitate, pulling back out and then snapping his hips forward, thrusting into him sharply. Aziraphale moans, rocking back against him, and Crowley reaches forward and tangles his fingers in his soft curls, pressing his face down into the mattress while he fucks him hard and fast.

Dirty talk most certainly isn’t Crowley’s strong suit, but he manages to string together one or two whispers of filthy praise that make Aziraphale writhe beneath him. Crowley spends himself rather quickly, fucking Aziraphale through his orgasm, and then he reaches down and strokes Aziraphale off harshly until he groans and comes in his hand as Crowley murmurs encouraging little things in his ear.

Afterwards, he curls up next to Aziraphale in bed, his smudged eyeliner still very much apparent, only now they’re both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, breathing heavily. Crowley presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth, then cups his cheek and looks at him rather lovingly. 

“Perhaps sometime you should come to a show,” he says hoarsely as he starts to drift off.

Aziraphale tilts his head and kisses the palm of Crowley’s hand. He neglects to respond, instead watching his lover as he dozes off. He’s not going to come to a show; he’d much rather wait at home, for when Crowley returns, that’s when the real show begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to my first showing of the rocky horror picture show tonight so I’m posting this gift I wrote for Basil in honor of that. :0) if you liked it, let me know!!


End file.
